Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The War for Earth
Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The War for Earth is an upcoming game for YouTube. It is based on the 1996 game, Gundam 0079: The War for Earth and is in many ways similar, if not the same, however it is a revised version of it. Story The player assumes the first-person view of the games protagonist for most of the dialogue while the other viewpoints are that of a cinematic camera. This protagonist remains unnamed, but fulfills the same major role as Amuro Ray and like Amuro, is postulated to be a Newtype. The protagonist finds the Gundam during a Zeon attack on Side 7, the intended pilot was killed by falling debris prior to boarding it. He enters the Gundam and destroys a Zaku before being forced out the colony and into space. After being recruited by Commander Bright the protagonist is given a rank insignia and asked to continue in the role of Gundam pilot. He is then introduced to Ryu and Kai. The player must defend the White Base in its descent. Char Aznable fails to destroy the Gundam, but uses a ground-based cannon weapon known as the "Thor Cannon" to damage the White Base, causing it to crash. Char contacts Garma Zabi and informs him of the situation. The White Base lands in CenturyLink Field in Seattle, Washington, near the cannon that shot it down. The protagonist sorties in the Gundam's torso fitted onto the Guntank's treads, as the Gundam's legs were too damaged. The protagonist patrols the city. After the patrol the Gundam recieves a new pair of legs, delivered to the White Base by a Gunperry. It then breaches the Zeon compound's defenses, restles with, and destroys a Gouf, and along with it, the Thor Cannon. Garma's forces attack and the Gundam rides a Gaw back to the White Base. The White Base's missiles damage Garma's Gaw when they attack his rear. Char declares his betrayl to Garma who attempts to ram his Gaw into the White Base, but is thwarted by the Gundam. The protagonist returns to the White Base and is congratulated by Ryu, Kai, and Bright, but then Ryu's Guntank it critically damaged by Char. The Guncannon is destroyed by a shot from Char, but the Gundam rams him out of the ship using the launch catapult. The two battle for some time, but finally Char is defeated. Girhen Zabi gives a speech at Garma's funeral. The White Base proceeds towards Jaburo, but Char laughs as he is in pursuit and believes victory is soon at hand. Changes from the original The War for Earth This table shows the differences between the two games. Characters Earth Federation *Bright Noa *Kai Shiden *Ryu Jose *Mirai Yashima *General Revil Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Garma Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Ramba Ral Mobile Suits and Ships Earth Federation *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-75-4 Guntank *SCV-70 White Base Principality of Zeon *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II (Char Aznable) *MS-07B Gouf *Musai-class *Gaw Attack Carrier Category:Games Category:Upcoming games Category:Development Hell Category:ROBLOX games Category:Gundam on ROBLOX video games